Gilded Cage
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Caught in her world…she longed to sleep forever, wishing for entrapment where she could be free…in a world where evil did not exist.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and it was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the voice of a lonely bird.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos_

_Your reality!_

A bird caught in a gilded cage, longing for freedom from their master.

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I build my own world to escape_

Using dreams and music, she escapes from her nightmarish reality. A reality where darkness has fallen, where light no longer resonates brightly, but as a lifeless dim.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

Caught in her world…she longed to sleep forever, wishing for entrapment where she could be free…in a world where evil did not exist.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky_

_Fly over me_

She closed her eyes, letting the words she spoke sink in as the music faded. She stayed that way for a few minutes then opened them. Applause from the left took her attention to her single audience.

"That was beautiful." He began as he approached her and touched her cheek, catching the stray tears that fell.

Blinking rapidly, she tried to keep more from falling but it was in vain.

"Do not cry. You know it displeases me." He said as he wiped more away.

"Forgive me, I become emotional after a session. I cannot help it." She replied automatically.

"I want to hear you sing like that tonight." He continued as he took her in his arms, touching the side of her face tenderly.

Anytime he requested something, it was demanded and never asked. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand, enjoying the moment. He smirked lightly as he leaned down, his lips a breath from hers.

"Say you will." He whispered.

"Yes." Her response shaky as her voice was heavy with anticipation.

Giving her what she needed, he closed the distance between them. His mouth devoured and ravished hers but she would have it no other way. She loved his kisses, his touch, his voice but she hated him. No matter what he did, she would always hate him. She hated him for putting her into the world she lived in. Granted he could have killed her along with so many others but he spared her and she was grateful, grateful to be alive, though in a prison. No matter how beautiful the cage, it is still just a cage. Meant to hold meant to trap and she would never be free.

* * *

I'm not too sure where this would be going or if I will continue it. It was something I had started a while ago but just now posted it since I haven't posted anything in so long so yeah. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I was gonna type up another chapter for Hate Me but ended up writing this instead :p. I think this will end up being one of those stories where if I get the inspiration or thought for another chapter then I'll write it because I always end it in a way that can be the end but I can also continue it if I want. I was gonna use Snow White Queen but it didn't really fit in since she isn't being stalked by him, he already has her. I also used the complete song this time instead of part of it like I did in the first chapter.

Now in response to the reviews. No it is not Serenity. I don't really like her too much, she's a bit annoying to me. I just use her as a side character if I use her at all in a story. So that should've narrowed it down for you. No it's not Joey. Honestly that one baffled me, I just don't see it happening. I've made some hints I guess you could say in this chapter as to who it is. The rest of you are close. If you guess I will simply tell you yes or no, it keeps in the mystery :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Keeping a smile on her face she pushed her way through the hundreds of people that surrounded her with a little help from her two guards. The smile was a façade, a replica of those that were around her. An illusion to the true pain that lie inside. But no matter how hard it was, she kept that smile.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine_

Arriving at her room, she thanked her guards and bid them goodnight, leaving them as they stood watch outside her door. Entering the room she felt his presence immediately and she shivered fearfully. Keeping all lights off, she moved to her closet. She took to dressing in her bathroom or her closet because in her room she felt too open, even in the dark. In the pitch black she knew he could still see her and that kind of power frightened her. During the day she felt safer because he did not bother her. To do so would make him appear weak to his enemies, as he said.

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

"People will want to kidnap you because they will think you mean something to me and I do not have time to deal with such trivial matters." He once told her.

It hurt to hear him say that but she couldn't figure out why. All day he ignored her and she hated it. All night he made up for it and she couldn't stay mad at him. Whenever he told her to be waiting in his room when he arrived, she would wait and when he was through with her, he sent her back to her room where she cried herself to sleep, ashamed of what she was.

_And now I see what I really am…a thief…a whore…and a liar_

She heard the whispers as she walked the halls. She heard what the household really thought of her. But she kept her face void of emotion though it tore at her little by little inside. She would never let them see how much it really hurt. Yet she still ran to him. The man she hated to love.

_I run to you…run away from this hell__  
Call out your name…giving up, giving in  
I see you there…still you are farther away_

Seeing him every night became a routine of momentary release. A hunger that could only be sated by the feel of his naked body against her own and she hated herself for it. She ignored what he did, turned a blind eye to his actions. If she couldn't see it, it wasn't real. Though childish, it helped her get through the day.

_I'm numb to you…numb and deaf and blind_

She didn't understand what was happening to her. She used to stand up for what she believed in and for others. Now she was empty, an empty vessel, a void. One day she just stopped caring. All that consumed her was what he thought, what he said and his word was law. He was still a mystery to her, an impossible puzzle.

_You give me all but the reason why_

But he was never there for her. When she mourned the loss of her loved ones, he wasn't there. When she mourned the loss of her freedom, he wasn't there. He never cared and yet she stayed.

_I reach but I feel only air at night…not you…not love…just nothing_

She needed more than just physical contact. Her emotional and mental needs were left unattended and the toll was beginning to chime. The clock was counting down to the day when she took no more.

_I run to you…run away from this hell  
Call out your name…giving up, giving in_

He began to haunt her dreams now. What was once a safe haven had become a nightmare; at every turn he was there but unreachable. The closer she got, the farther away he moved. She woke often in tears because of her foolish behavior, her foolish imagination. She didn't know if it was a deliberate attempt on his part to harm her even more.

_I see you there…still you are farther away_

Everyday she sets her mind. She forces herself to forget the previous night and she fails. He has imbedded himself into her memory, into her skin. An unseen tattoo. One she has no hope of ever removing. And he knows. Oh she knows he does. Taking a piece of paper from her desk, she wrote down a few lines then laid it on her nightstand. Sliding into bed, she turned on her side and went to sleep. A sliver of the moonlight poured into the room and lay across the page, illuminating the fresh words.

_Try to forget you but without you I feel nothing, don't leave me here by myself I can't breathe  
I run to you, run away from this hell call out your name, giving up, giving in, I see you there still you are farther away_


End file.
